My Sister's Keeper (La decision mas Dificil)
by Liz Kirkland awesome
Summary: Una antigua abogada defensora, Alice Kirkland, se ve obligada a volver al tribunal cuando su hijo de 14 años Matthew, los demanda a ella y a su esposo Francis para así lograr su emancipación médica. El niño fue concebido exclusivamente para intentar salvar la vida de su hermana mayor (T/N) quien padece cancer,aunque tal vez esa no sea la unica razon para querer emanciparse.


Liz: Después de tanto volvemos a publicar, Ahí ya extrañaba esto

Brandon: Deberíamos estar subiendo el próximo capitulo del Hetalia Project y no esto sabes? Además es casi la 1 de la madrugada y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a casa de una compañera a terminar el proyecto del debate –se cruza de brazos-

Liz:-le lanza un scone-Ah callad Aguafiestas!,En fin, Esto tenia que subirlo. Pueees~ resulta que hace unas semanas cuando me cortaron el internet por 153453 vez, vi esta película llamada "la decisión mas difícil" también llamada "My Sister's Kepper" y pensé, ¿Qué pasaría si esto pasara en el universo Hetalia con Lector-chan? Y eme aquí subiendo esto, Apenas es el capitulo 1, Oh si…8 minutos 39 segundos de la película plasmados en 4 paginas de Word con 1,241 palabras c: Espero lo disfruten, Si es así, Lo continuare, y si no, Bueno al menos lo intente..

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia,Ni la trama de My Sister's Keeper (Tanto la novela como la película) me pertenecen,esto fue echo con fines de entretenimiento para ustedes.

En el papel de:

Sara Fitzgerald.(Madre)-Alice Kirkland

Brian (Padre) -Francis Bonnefoy

Campbell Alexander.(Hermano)-Alfred

Anna Fitzgerald.(Hermano)-Matthew Williams

Kate Fitzgerald.(Hermana enferma)-Lector-chan osea tu.

"Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me decía que era un pequeño pedacito de cielo azul, Que había venido a este mundo porque ella y papa me querían mucho, Mas adelante me di cuenta de que aquello no era exactamente así…La mayoría de recién nacidos no son deseados, es cierto que se oyen historias sobre cómo se planifican los hijos de esas familias perfectas, Pero la verdad es que la mayor parte de los niños son producto de noches de borrachera, Son accidentes, Solo la gente a la que le cuesta tener bebes es realmente quien los planea, En cambio yo no soy un deseo como tal, Fui producto de la igieneria, Naci por una razón, Un científico junto los óvulos de mi mama y los espermas de mi padre para crear una combinación especifica de genes, Lo hizo para salvar la vida de mi hermana, Ah veces me pregunto que abría pasado si ella hubiera estado sana, Seguramente yo aun estaría arriba en el cielo esperando un cuerpo aquí abajo en la tierra. Pero deseado o no, estoy aquí"

El canadiense de ojos violetas y cabello rubio a media melena con un mechón de cabello que caía haciendo bucles hacia enfrente bajo del autobús, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser una tienda de empeño

-Que puedo hacer por ti?- sonrió un chico moreno de ojos verdes en un acento español, prestándole atención al menor al escuchar la campana de su tienda indicando que un cliente había llegado.

El de nacionalidad canadiense extendió una cadena en el mostrador mostrándosela al otro.

-Oro de 14 quilates, Apenas se ah usado-dijo dirigiéndole la mirada al español…

"_Ella es mi hermana _(_T/N_)_...Se esta muriendo…"_

-¿Russia?….No lo entiendo-dijo el canadiense viendo los libros y folletos frente a el-Parece que hace mucho frio…

-En realidad hace mucho frio Solo tu,yo la nieve y el cielo -respondio _,Una chica de años de edad,Ojos color _ y piel_mientras seguía regando las plantas

-Porque te gusta?-volvio a preguntar el canadiense

-No lo se,Me gustan los lugares frios,siempre me han gustado-Sonrio la chica que tenia una pañoleta en su cabeza ya sin cabello alguno.

"Estas son mi madre, Alice Kirkland y mi Tia Michelle, Desde que mi hermana enfermo todo ah cambiado, Tia Michelle solo trabaja medio dia, Mama dejo su trabajo de abogada, su vida ahora gira en mantener a (T/N) con vida, Cocinar y limpiar, todo natural y sin germenes,aunque necesite ayuda en la primera tarea ya que no lo hace muy bien, supongo que se puede decir que somos una familia un tanto especial pero todos nos queremos y hacemos lo mejor que podemos"

-y esa camiseta que?-apunto Alfred a la ropa de su hermana _,Alfred era un chico rubio de ojos azules y cabello Rubio con un extraño mechón anti gravedad que utilizaba lentes sin el marco de arriba.

-¿Qué tiene?-rio _ y luego miro a Alice- mama,Quieres ver nuestra rutina?

- Cual rutina?-pregunto la inglesa

_ Miro a su hermano Matthew como indicándole que el hablara primero

-Hola Nena, De que signo eres?-pregunto el chico de gafas redondas y ojos violetas al ver la señal de su hermana para empezar,algo torpe con sus diálogos pues no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa forma ya que era mas timido

-Cáncer -Respondió la otra

-¿Eres cáncer?-volvió a preguntar el canadiense

-No, soy _ pero tengo cáncer -respondió _ soltando una pequeña risa

-No tiene gracia-Respondio divertido Francis,un hombre francés de melena larga recogida en una coleta baja,barba y ojos azules llegando a sentarse a la mesa.

-Claro que la tiene-Respondio _

Francis le hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia abajo mientras bebía algo de vino.

- No has sido muy ingenioso,Buuu-volvio a responder _ a su padre riendo.

-Estos son tus hijos?-pregunto Francis viendo a la de ojos verdes

-Claro que lo son-respondio Alice mientras le servia a Alfred algo de ensalada de patatas-La cuestión es,Son tuyos?-Bromeo un poco mientras se llevaba una pieza de pan a la boca.

-y tu cadena de oro?-cambio el tema Francis viendo a Matthew.

-No me dieron ganas de utilizarla hoy…-Susurro este llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca

-Come _-Dijo Alice viendo a la mayor de sus 3 hijos.

-Ya lo hago,Mama-Respondio esta.

-No te gusta?-

-Esta muy rico mama-dijo _.Aunque Alice era un desastre cocinando por suerte la tia Michelle había venido a ayudar a preparar de comer y no tenia porque preocuparse de morir por intoxicación antes de tiempo.

-Si quieres tengo Scones en el microondas-

-No gracias…-Sonrio levemente.

"**Un hijo enfermo es un trabajo absorbente, Seguimos disfrutando las dichas de la familia, Una casa grande, Unos hijos estupendos y una bella esposa, Pero debajo de ese exterior ahí grietas, Resentimientos que amenazan los cimientos de nuestras vidas…"**

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto Matthew viendo a su Tía Michelle y a su Padre en la sala

-Tu hermana tuvo una recaída, ah pasado la noche con mucha fiebre-Dijo la morena de cabellos castaños recogidos en unas coletas bajas con moños rojos.

El canadiense se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana al escuchar estas palabras.

-_?,_?-dijo buscando en el cuarto, abriendo la puerta del baño de este viendo a su hermana con sangre saliendo de su nariz, esta lo miro durante unos minutos y después tosio escupiendo sangre en el lavamanos…

Matthew salió de la secundaria, buscando con la mirada a su hermano Alfred.

-Hello…-dijo dirigiéndose a el.

-Estas listo?-pregunto empezando a caminar-Vamos…

Despues de un pequeño viaje,ambos rubios bajaron del bus, parándose frente a un edificio grande

-Seguro que quieres hacerlo?-cuestiono Alfred a lo que Matthew le extendió la mano,El de ojos azules lo dudo un momento-Creo que estas loco-Suspiro y le extendió un sobre.

-Enseguida regreso….-dijo con su tranquila voz entrando al establecimiento

"_Cuando el entro en mi despacho,pensé que entro a venderme billetes de alguna rifa escolar"_

- es usted…. –susurro sonriendo el canadiense-

-Claro que lo soy-respondio con orgullo el albino de ojos rojos

-"Soy Gilbert Belchismit,90% de éxito"- imito al prusiano.

-91…-corrigio el albino

- "en que te puedo servir"-termino la frase

-Has visto los comerciales del Ore-sama verdad?…-Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro orgulloso

-Todos…Bueno,Por eso estoy aquí-admitio el de ojos violetas viendo como un pequeño pájaro amarillo se le acercaba

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Gilbert

-Matthew Williams…-respondio sentándose frente al otro

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Matthew?-pregunto.

-Demando a mis padres por los derechos sobre mi cuerpo…-respondio entregándole una carpeta con documentos

-¿Podrias repetírmelo?...

- Demando a mis padres por los derechos sobre mi cuerpo…Mi hermana tiene cáncer,intentan obligarme a darles partes de mi cuerpo.

-Quieres que yo lo resuelva?

-Mi hermana tiene insuficiencia renal desde hace meses

-pero nadie pueden obligarte si tu no quieres…

-Ellos creen que no tengo 18 y son mis tutores legales

-No pueden hacerlo-Dijo revisando los papeles

-Es lo que quiero que usted les diga,Porque lo llevan haciendo toda mi vida,No viviría si _ no estuviera enferma,Me concibieron con un propósito,asi tienen piezas de recambio para ella…

-Bromeas verdad?-susurro desconcertado

"_El chico no mentia,Los doctores empezaron a quitarle cosas desde que nació,Sangre del cordon umbilical,fuciones de globulos blancos,entre otras cosas,sin embargo nunca era suficiente"_

-sabes que pasara si decides no donar el riñon verdad?-pregunto el albino cerrando el historial medico del chico.

-Si…Morira…Vera,aquí tengo unos 700 dolares,se que no es mucho pero…es todo lo que tengo y necesito su ayuda…porfavor…-le extendió los billetes en el escritorio

-Seguro que quieres llegar hasta el final eh?...te felicito….-le dio una sonrisa

Liz:Bueno eso es todo por hoy,para las que estuvieron esperando otro capitulo del Hetalia Project (cosa que no creo) se subirán 2 capitulos el Lunes a mas tardar~

Brandon:Esperamos fuera de su agrado,Hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo

Liz: Opiniones? tomatazos?,Latigazos?,golpes con una tabla?,Alemanes sadomasoquitas con un traje de cuero ajustado(?) ustedes digan,por cierto aquí el enlace de la película www. /en/pelicula/0001634/ (No la encontre en subs pero si en el doblaje de Toño~,Unir los espacios separados)

Brandon:En fin,Hasta el próximo capitulo,Hasta pronto

Liz:Byeee~


End file.
